Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon
by Maricella May
Summary: Jon Snow marries Ramsay Bolton. How does Jon manage to save Winterfell and Theon Grayjon? JonxRobb(past) JonxRamsay
1. Eye to Eye

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

Note: Robb is older than Jon! Might or might no end up with an evil Jon Snow. Takes place on before and after season 1! L+R=J is true in this story. Some grammar mistakes. Will have different/altered events than the show and the books.

* * *

Once there use to be a place where Jon Snow use to call home but now, he feels lost. Living in Winterfell for sixteen years of his life has taken its toll on him. Catelyn Stark doesn't make it any better but makes it worse. She made it her mission to make him missable when his father or half siblings weren't present. Jon didn't know the extent of which she disliked him until she did something horrible to him. Jon Snow was once pregnant at age fourteen. Catelyn knew about it and also knew who the father was. To make sure that no one but her knew, she had pushed Jon's stomach very hard against a table corner when she had the chance to. Jon was extremely hurt and had started to feel his child die in his stomach. He had bleed while Maester Luwin was trying to save him from dying. His half siblings were very worried for his well being. He never told anyone about what happened. No one knew about the pregnancy except Maester Luwin and Catelyn.

Again, Jon is contemplating about leaving Winterfell. In Winterfell, Catelyn's hate was a cage he could never break out of. Jon was walking through the forest right outside of the his home with Ghost at his side. He and his half siblings each got a direwolf when he was ten. They walked for a few minutes until Robb had found then.

"Mother and father wish to speak to you." he said looking at him.

"Tell them to wait for a few minutes," Jon said as his direwolf went into the forest to hunt "Ghost still needs to feed."

"They said it was important, Jon" Robb said trying to get his brother to leave with him to meet his parents. "Besides, I could stay here and wait for Ghost.

"I'll go once Ghost comes back with his food." Jon said trying to get his brother to leave. Robb gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine, I'll tell them to wait." Robb was angry when he replied. "You do know mother won't like it."

"I know..." Jon said sadly as Robb started to walk towards Winterfell.

As soon as Robb had left, he continued to think about past events in his life. Most of all he remembers how he and Robb had developed a wall between them for almost two years. It happened a month after the night Jon had fallen pregnant and a week after Catelyn forced him to miscarry. Robb wanted to know why Jon denied him the type of affection he wanted when they both had crossed the thin line between brothers and lovers. Jon couldn't answer him and didn't have the will to tell him that he had lost their child. This made Robb act distant towards Jon. Since then, Jon and Arya bonded more, even though he five years older than her. Arya, who is eleven, and Sansa, who is thirteen, are very opposite from each other. Arya like to play in the mud while Sansa is more lady like. Jon smiles a little when they fight. Sansa takes after her mother, Catelyn, because she also doesn't like him. Jon's brother younger brother Bran is seven and likes to also fight with Ayra for being better at shooting arrows than him. Five year old Rickon is like a son to Jon because he takes care of Rickon most of the time. It had happened when Rickon was three, Catelyn had told Jon to babysit him three days after she made him lose his child. Jon knew that she did it with the intention to hurt his feelings more because she always smiled when she saw them together.

It took about half an hour for Ghost to come back from his hunt with a dead rabbit in his mouth. "Let's go home..." Jon said to Ghost as he started walking. They were headed home as fast as they could. It has been half an hour since Robb left and it's going to take another half hour to get to Winterfell.

When he arrived home, he went directly to where Catelyn and his father would be. Ghost went to a quiet place to eat his food. He hesitated to knock on the door for a moment before he knocked.

"Come in" Ned said as he was sitting at his desk. As Jon entered the room he noticed that Catelyn was standing near the window.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Jon said to both of them.

"Why did you keep us waiting for your presence," Catelyn said "Jon Snow."

"I had taken my direwolf to hunt his food for today" Jon said "when Robb was sent to inform me that both of you wanted to see me."

"Jon, we wanted to talk about what happened two years ago." Ned said calmly "When you had a miscarriage."

Jon was surprised that his father had found out. Catelyn would have never told because she know who the father was. That only left was Maester Luwin.

"I-I..." Jon said nervously to Ned "don't know what to say."

"I wish to know why didn't you tell me?" Ned asked.

"I'm sorry, father." Jon replied. "At the time I was very scared and you were not present in Waterfell."

"Who was the child's father?" Ned asked the one question Jon wished he wouldn't ask him.

"The father was-" Jon started.

"The child father was a traveler." Catelyn replied very quickly stoping Jon's reply.

Jon was completely shocked that she had lied to his father, her husband. "Is this true, Jon?" Ned asked him.

Jon looked at Catelyn before answering. Before Jon answered, he looked at Catelyn, he wishes he hadn't because she was glared at him. "Yes..." Jon finally said.

"My wife convinced me" Ned told his son "that it is in your best interest to marry you of."Why was this happening? Jon thought. Did Lady Catelyn want him to leave that much?

"May I ask about whom I am marring?" Jon said trying to hide his dislike.

"You are betrothed to Ramsay Snow of House Bolton." Catelyn responded. "He is also a bastard like you."

Jon knew that being betrothed to Ramsay was like marrying a wild beast. He never meet him face to face but he doesn't have too to know about the atrocities he has committed. Ramsay like to torture for fun. "He is arriving tomorrow." Ned said. "Both of you are getting married at noon tomorrow."

"Will I be allowed to take Ghost with me?" Jon had to ask.

"Yes, the Boltons were generous enough to allow you to keep Ghost" Ned answered.

"Is that all?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Catelyn said.

"May I be excused?" Jon said looking at his father.

He allowed him to leave because it was already getting late and it was also time for bed. He want straight to his room. Ghost was waiting for him by his door. As they entered Jon's room, he went to his bed. He knew that by tomorrow everyone will know about his lie. Most of all they will know about the his dead child. Robb is most likely going to be devastated because he's going to marry Ramsay. He wished things were much easier. That he didn't have to marry Ramsay. Jon was inside his bed getting ready to sleep when Ghost decided that he was going to sleep next to Jon. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	2. Jon, Robb, and Ramsay

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

Ch2: I have added a few more things!

* * *

Jon woke up early in the morning because Ghost had jumped on him. He also remembered what happened the day before. He was getting married today, at noon. He also was probably going to leave Winterfell and live at Dreadfort with his new husband. Jon should feel happy but he isn't. He wants to be close to Robb.

There was a knock at his door and then someone said "Can I come in?" It was Robb.

"Yes." Jon said still on his bed as Robb walked in leavening the door open. "Why-"

"Did you..." Robb interrupted his half brother.

"Yes, I feel for a traveler and payed for it." Jon responded. He didn't want to tell Robb the truth.

"Who's the father?" Robb keep asking.

"I don't think it's your obligation to know who I sleep with." Jon quickly said.

"I know that what we did two years ago was a mistake," Robb angrily said "but that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about you!"

"Then you don't have to ignore me every time we are near each other!" Jon said standing up to get dressed.

"What is going on here?" Catelyn said from the open doorway. She looked at Robb with concern while she glared at Jon. Robb didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing, mother." Robb said noticing that she had some clothes with her.

"Robb, your father is asking for you." Catelyn said only looking at Robb.

"I'll be going then" Robb said looking at Jon before leaving.

Jon had some old clothes on when he turned to look at Catelyn. "Lady Stark, why have you come here?" Jon asked.

"I came here to give you your clothes for the wedding ceremony at noon." Catelyn said putting the clothes she had on his bed. "Also, I wanted to tell you that you will be leaving Winterfell to Dreadfort tomorrow," she continued her speech as Jon looked towards the window looking at his younger siblings in the yard "so please pack whatever you'll take with you."

"I will." Jon said still not looking at her. "You seem very happy that I'm leaving when the King arrives at Waterfell."

"You are completely correct, I'm glad." Catelyn said "You can't influence Robb anymore."

"I will always influence Robb" Jon said with the intention to insulting Catelyn "for as long as he lives..."

Catelyn couldn't think of anything else to say so she left his room. Jon started to gather the things he was going to take with him. He had finished packing the belongings he was taking with him, which wasn't a lot. He had declined to only take his clothes, sword (longclaw), and Robb's gift. It was time for Jon to change into the clothes that Catelyn had brought him. The clothes fit his body perfectly and were decent.

It was almost noon, Jon was waiting in his room for some to inform him when he and Robb would need to leave. Since he and his father believe in the Old Gods of The Forest he was most likely getting married in front of their Heart Tree outside of Winterfell. It was the north's tradition that the older brother of the Bride takes her or him to the heart tree. The groom and bride's family was expected to be there.

"Snow, Robb is waiting for you." Jeyne Poole said "It's time for you to be married at The Heart Tree."

After she had left, Jon took a deep breath and prepared for his future at the hands of a sadist. He wondered if his siblings would miss him. He knew that his father, Robb, Arya, and Rickon would miss him but didn't think that Catelyn and Sansa or Bran would care a lot about his absence. Jon decided it was time to finally go to Robb. He put on the last part of his wedding outfit, it was a gray hooded cloak. He called Ghost to his side as he went to meet Robb.

Robb was waiting for him near the entrance of Godswood within their home. They didn't have to walk for a long time because the tree was close by. There was also a clear path to it, which meant they wouldn't get lost. When he met up with Robb, Jon put the hood of his gray cloak completely avoiding eye contact.

As they walked together, Robb asked "Are you really going to marry him?" Jon could almost hear him say _'Is there still time for us?'_

"You are the Heir of Winterfell, you will marry a noble bride, and have heirs" Jon said emotionless. Robb needed to know that the wedding was inevitable. For good measure he added: "I am the Bastard of Winterfell, I am very lucky to be married, and have lowborn children."

Robb didn't keep questioning Jon, as the kept going. Jon wanted to say sorry but decided against it. He didn't want Robb to think he still had a chance.

Once at the Heart Tree, Jon saw his father standing in front of the tree, a man on his left, and Jon's family was in a line on both sides. Catelyn, Sansa, Arya were on the right while Bran and Rickon were on the left. Robb then took him to their father. Once Jon was at his father's right side next to his soon to be husband, Robb went to stand where Bran and Rickon were.

The ceremony was ready to start. Ramsay then went to take of Jon's gray hood of before his father said "You may now put the crown of blue winter roses on the bride and bring him under your home and family." Ramsay took the crown of blue roses and put it on Jon. Ned then said "In the sight of the Old Gods of The Forest, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." Then Ramsay took both of Jon's hands within his own it was tradition, so Jon wasn't surprised. "Look upon one another and say the words." Ned finally said.

"Air, Water, Earth, Fire," Ramsay and Jon said looking at each other's eyes "I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

With those words, they were married. As Jon looked noticed that Ramsay's eyes had a wining and smug look. They all went to the dining hall to celebrate the wedding.

At the dining hall, Robb was acting very inappropriate. He had taken hold of Jon and made Jon sit next to him. Ramsay was clearly displeased with Robb's actions but had to follow his lead. Once all three of them were seated at the table, Jon was in the awkward position of sitting in the middle of them both. Everyone that saw Robb's actions had stopped to look at them. Catelyn was very displeased by Robb's display.

"How is Dreadfort?" Jon asked Ramsay, trying to calm his irritation.

"My home is a beautiful place." Ramsay replied.

"That's a pretty vague answer." Robb rudely interrupted their conversation.

"Robb, it's fine." Jon said glaring at Robb.

"It's fine." Ramsay said.

"We should start eating..." Jon said trying to direct them to start eating.

After a while of eating and drinking, it was time. Catelyn decided that it was time for Jon to follow through his marriage with Ramsay. She was happy that she had finally made Jon leave her home. She didn't have to worry about Jon and Robb becoming more than brother once again. She stood up sand got everyone's attention.

"I think it's time for the newly weds to bed." Catelyn said looking at Jon as he looked at her. "Don't you think so Ned."

"It is getting late." Ned said "It's the right time for the bedding."

"Are you not going to ask Jon opinion?" Robb asked not wanting Jon to go with Ramsay.

"Jon, do you feel ready?" Catelyn asked him.

"Yes, I feel ready." Jon said avoid Robb's eyes and looking at Ramsay.

Ramsay and Jon got up together and started to walk next to each other as they made their way across the room to the doors. As the walked the drunk men were cheering them on while Robb looked mad.

Robb still loved Jon. He still remembers that night the laid in bed together as Jon was about to with Ramsay. He wanted to punch Ramsay as he walked with Jon to Jon's room. Robb looked at his mother and saw her smiling like she won a war. Robb knew that his mother never wanted Jon to live with them. He knew that she had something to do with Jon's marriage.

When Jon and Ramsay left the room, every one resumed their previous activities. Robb couldn't stomach his food and excused himself from everyone in the room. He went to his room but couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day, Jon and Ramsay were ready to leave Winterfell. Robb had hugged Jon longer than his siblings have hugged him. Catelyn didn't say anything to Jon, she was there to see him off and to be polite to the married couple. Ned had given Jon a bracelet with the Targaryan Crest. Everyone present couldn't understand why Ned had given Jon that. After everyone said their good byes to Jon, Ramsay and Jon headed to Dreadfort. Jon's new home.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	3. Jon Snow of House Bolton

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

It's been a year, a lot of horrible things have happened since then. Sansa is being held captive at King's Landing, Arya is lost somewhere, his father had been killed, and Robb has become the King of the North. Bran and Rickon had stayed at Winterfell when Catelyn and Robb decided to leave for war against the South. Lord Bolton went to Robb's side to fight in the war. Jon couldn't do anything against the horrible events that had fallen upon his family because Ramsay was a very controlling husband. He didn't want Jon involved in the conflict. It was as if Jon was a Ramsay's tool. Ramsay kept him closed of from anything dangerous but would hurt him.

When news that Theon Grayjoy had betrayed Robb Stark, Roose Bolton sent his husband to Winterfell leaving Jon all alone with Ghost in Dreadfort. Jon knew that Bran and Rickon were Theon's hostages. He wasn't told why Lord Bolton sent his husband to Winterfell.

Ever since then he's lived alone with Ghost at his side. During his time at Dreadfort, there was a lot of situations that he wishes had never happened.

 _Ramsay had finished yelling at Jon who was hugging Ghost stopping his direwolf from attacking Ramsay._

 _"Cage him up." Ramsay commanded. Jon looked at Ramsay "NOW!" Ramsay yelled at Jon._

 _Jon got up and left pushing Ghost out of the room. He took him to where Ghost's cage was located. He locked him inside the cage but Ghost tried to get out worried for Jon's well being. Ghost know that when he was locked in his cage something bad would happen to Jon._

 _"I know you're worried, Ghost," Jon said trying to calm Ghost down "but it's going to be okay."_

 _Jon left Ghost, he didn't want to go back to Ramsay by himself. He had no other choice, he had to go to him._

 _"Sorry about-" Jon said before Ramsay roughly grabbed his hair._

 _"Your sorry!" Ramsay yelled as he pushed Jon onto the bed._

Jon didn't want to remember what happened after that. He wanted to remember when Ramsay was kind to him.

 _"Jon, when I first met you I thought that getting married to you was going to be a hard thing to do..." Ramsay said looking at Jon "but I managed to warmup to you."_

 _"I thought so too." Jon replied "It's nice to like here with you."_

That was the only nice event that Ramsay and Jon had. It happened a week after they married. With Ramsay gone, Ghost can leave his cage. It has been a month since Ramsay left. This gave him time to relax a little.

Today was a nice day for Jon at Dreadfort. He was walking in the yard with Ghost. He was near the entrance of Dreadfort, when the doors opened to reveal Ramsay and his men. Jon left the premises before Ramsay couldn't see him. Jon didn't see Theon within them when he left.

Jon managed to lock Ghost in his cage. He then went to his room. Ramsay entered the room that Jon was in. Ramsay made his way to to Jon and kissed him. Ramsay started to take their clothes of.

Later that day, Jon made his way to see Ghost. He stopped walking when he heard "Tell him that Theon killed his siblings and ransacked Winterfell." Jon stayed to listen.

"You can tell him anything thing you want." Jon could recognize Ramsay's voice "He's going to die at the hands of the Frey's because he had the stupid idea of marring that foreigner and betraying them."

"That's true, your father is helping the Frey's and Lannisters" someone said.

"What about Bran and Rickon Stark?" someone else asked.

"We'll keep them locked up at Winterfell." Ramsay said.

"What's it like to have Winterfell at you your control?" Someone asked.

"It's great..." Ramsay said. "I'm still trying to beak Theon Grayjoy's will."

Jon quickly walked away. He went to his room. Once he was inside, he looked for something to write on and a pen. He wrote:

 _Robb Stark of House Stark,_

 _I am writing this to warn you about Roose Bolton's betrayal and that the Frey's are planning to betray you. I accidentally came upon this information when I heard my husband, Ramsay Bolton speak about it. Ramsay doesn't know I am writing this to you. Also Bran and Rickon are alive and being held hostages at Winterfell. I don't know what condition they are in because I live at Dreadfort. Ghost will deliver this message to you, please let him stay with you and Gray Wind. I feel that he will protect you and your wife. I will pray for you and your wife to be safe. I also advice you not to trust my husband. Robb, I know that Theon may have betrayed you but I think you should save him from Ramsay. I have seen what he does to prisoners and innocent people, Theon doesn't deserve that. Be careful. Don't worry about me, I know how to handle my husband._

 _-Jon Snow of House Bolton_

Jon then left the room with the gift that Robb gave him and went to Ghost. He was near Ghost's cage. He opened the cage and tied Robb's letter to on of his legs. "Ghost, I need you to go find Robb. Let him get the message and necklace. Please stay with him." Jon said putting the necklace that Robb would recognize as Jon's.

Jon then took Ghost to the place he knew that his direwolf could leave Dreadfort safely. As Ghost left, Jon was hugged by Ramsay from behind.

"What are you doing?" Ramsay asked him.

"I'm just admiring the plants" Jon answered.

"Why are you not at your room?" Ramsay asked letting go of him.

"I was juts going there." Jon said.

"Let's go together." Ramsay said walking to their room with Jon behind him.

They were getting ready to sleep. When Ramsay was asleep, Jon stayed awake. Jon had remembered that Ramsay finished inside him. Ramsay has never finished inside because he didn't want children. He realized that Ramsay was trying to get him pregnant... but why?

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	4. A Targaryen with Stark Blood

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

-Winterfell-

Bran was locked up in his room with Rickon. Rickon was scared. Bran was trying to be brave and protect him. They are both being fed once a day. Bran know that Theon had taken over their home and now it was at the hands of the family that Jon was married to.

"Do you think that Mom is going to save us?" Rickon asked.

"I know she will." Bran reassured his little brother.

"Why did this happen to our family?" Rickon asked.

"I don't know..." Bran said.

"I miss Jon..." Rickon said.

They were worried about what was going to happen to them and their family. They were forced to grow up fast. Both of them had seen what Ramsay was capable of doing. Ramsay was also Jon's husband. Bran knew the real reason that Rickon was worried about Jon, he was married to a cruel man.

-Northern Army-

Robb was with his army when he spotted a white direwolf enter his tent. Gray Wind went to great him, Robb then realized that it was Ghost because he had Jon's necklace. Ghost went to him and showed him the leg that had Jon's message.

Robb had taken both the necklace and message as Talisa and Catelyn entered his tent. "Is that Ghost?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes," Robb said "Jon sent me a message."

"What does it say?" Talisa asked.

"I haven't read it yet." Robb said.

"Read it out loud." Catelyn said.

" _Robb Stark of House Stark,_

 _I am writing this to warn you about Roose Bolton's betrayal and that the Frey's are planning to betray you... Also Bran and Rickon are alive and being held hostages at Winterfell. I don't know what condition they are in... I also advice you not to trust my husband, Ramsay Bolton. Robb, I know that Theon may have betrayed you but I think you should save him from Ramsay. Be careful._

 _-Jon Snow of House Bolton"_ Robb read everything out loud to them.

Robb was thinking about Jon for the first time since his father had died. He had completely forgotten about his brother in his search of revenge. He felt like a horrible brother. He was only focused in Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon.

"Is he telling the truth?" Talisa asked.

"Most likely," Robb said "if it's true then we have to be prepared when we arrive at The Twins for Edmure's wedding."

"Bran and Rickon are alive." Catelyn said relived that her two youngest children are alive.

"They're alive but like Sansa, they are being held captive by the Boltons." Robb said. "Mother, tell me the truth..." Robb asked Catelyn "Why did you and father think it was a good idea to marry Jon into the Bolton family?"

Catelyn was hesitant to answer the question but decided to tell the truth. "It wasn't your fathers idea... It was mine, I knew the type of man Ramsay was and wanted Jon to suffer because he signified that your father wasn't faithful to me. In other words because I hated his existence."

-King's Landing-Sansa Stark-

Sansa was siting with Margaery and Olenna Tyrell. They wanted to know about what Joffre was like since Margaery was his new betrothed.

"What is he like?" Margaery asked politely.

"I don't think I should tell both of you." Sansa said looking at her.

"It's okay, young lady," Olenna said.

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked.

"We assure you we will keep this between us." Margaery replied.

"He is a monster..." Sansa said thinking about what he did to her."He lied to me. He said that he would spare my father if he swore his loyalty to him and he did but Joffre still killed him. He made me look at my father's severed head."

Sansa started crying in front of them. Olenna got up from her chair and comforted her. Margaery was surprised at how mean Joffre was to Sansa Stark.

-Arya-

The Hound and Arya were heading to The Twins to meat up with Arya's mother and older brother.

Arya had been in the crowd when his fathers was killed at King's Landing. She wants her revenge. She had found out about what happened to Winterfell. The Boltons had taken her home and her siblings were in danger.

She was wary of the intention of The Hound and where he was really talking her. She has tried to escape him in the past but didn't manage to do so.

-Dreadfort-Jon-

Jon had been pregnant in the past but for only a month before his child was murdered. Jon couldn't believe that he was pregnant again. He didn't know how he was going raise a child in a place where death was at every corner. Jon knew that Ramsay's real intention to impregnate him were purely for political and selfish reasons.

He did want children but not under these circumstances. Ramsay is not fit to be a parent. There was a war going on. Two sides were going against his whole family. His family was greatly outnumbered even with the families fighting at their side.

Jon also knows the moment when Ramsay finds out that Robb knows about his betrayal he will look at him as the culprit. Ramsay has already noticed that Ghost isn't with them anymore and also didn't believe that Jon told Ghost to live in the forest.

Jon found where Theon was being kept. He made his way inside his torture room on many occasions. He talks to him and tends to his wounds so they don't stay infected. Jon has tried to find was for Theon to escape Ramsay's clutches but can't make him go through with them. Theon was to scared to escape.

Ramsay has told him that they will go to Winterfell. His father has ordered him and Jon to be there. Jon plans to protect Bran and Rickon from Ramsay's wrath. He is going to put a stop to him.

Jon has decided to stop being wife like. He was going to go to extreme measures to stop his husband's family and his army. He was going to gather his own army and kill all the Boltons. Jon knew this was going to be risky but he knows Ramsay's weaknesses, he knew how to make him act stupid. That was his best weapon against Ramsay.

Jon knows that Robb is fighting a war for his family's survival and he was trying his best. Jon was going to help Robb win the war.

-King's Landing-Cersei Lannister-

Cersei was by herself in her room. She looked for the special letter that didn't belong to her. Cersei had intercepted the letter from getting to its destination a year ago on the day Ned Stark died. She read over the letter she had.

 _Jon Snow of House Bolton,_

 _I'm sure by now that you know about my death. I promised to tell you who your mother is. I keep my promises, Jon. You are my nephew, I'm not your father. You are the son of my sister, Lyanna Stark and Rhaergar Targaryen. This means Daenerys Targaryen is your ant and Viserys Targaryan is your uncle. You are the real heir of the Iron Throne. I am sorry that I have lied to you and my family. Your mother told me that she named you Jon Targaryan but Rhaergar named you Visenya II Targaryen. People will mostly want to kill you or protect you because they will only see you as a Targaryen in their eyes, but always remember you are also a Stark._

 _Ned Stark of House Stark_

Ned had written a letter to Jon before he was killed. Cersei Lannister had the letter. She didn't want the north to find out until the Ribb Stark was eliminated or his army was destroyed. Since the Boltons were on their side, this meant that Jon Bolton or should she say Visenya II Targaryen was their hostage.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	5. Darker Shade of Life

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

Ramsay and Jon started living at Winterfell. Jon was five months pregnant and was clearly showing. A month prior, Ramsay had received a letter from Roose Bolton, Ramsay Bolton was his new name. Jon Snow was now Jon Bolton, he despised that name.

Ramsay was still torturing Theon and started to sleep with Myranda. Jon is pretty sure that he's doing her to punish him for sending Ghost to Robb. Bran and Rickon were still locked up. Jon hasn't seen them since the first day he arrived at Winterfell.

"Let me visit my siblings." Jon said looking at Ramsay who entered their room.

"They won't attack you, will they?" Ramsay said looking at Jon.

"They are _my family_." Jon stressed the last part. "Ramsay, they aren't you."

"Well, didn't Catelyn made you miscarry Robb's bastard." Ramsay replied cruelly.

"How..." Jon said surprised and hurt.

"Theon." Ramsay replied. "He knows very interesting stories about the Starks."

Before Jon could insult Ramsay, Myranda walked into their room towards Ramsay and kissed him in front of Jon.

"I hope you're happy with your bedwarmer." Jon said venomously as Ramsay looked at Jon.

"I am." Ramsay said as Jon walked away.

Jon left their room and went straight to visit Theon. He stopped in front of the two men in front of the large room Theon was in.

"Let me talk to him." Jon commanded them. "Ramsay is busy with his whore, so he'll be very distracted for a long time."

The two men looked at each other and then one of them opened the door for him.

"Please, be quick, Lord Snow." on of the men said.

"Trust me I will." Jon reassured them as he entered the room. He saw Theon tied to the 'X'. Theon looked at him when he heard the door close behind him.

"You have a death wish," Theon said "don't you?"

"No, I want to save Winterfell, my home." Jon replied. "He won't kill me."

"How can you be so sure?" Theon asked.

"If he wanted me dead don't you think he would of killed me already." Jo said irritated "He knows that I sent Ghost to warn Robb."

"Maybe he likes your body." Theon said.

"I didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to order you to do something. "Jon said. "Since you told him about my secret, he'll believe you're actions more."

"Your plan worked." Theon said. "What else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pretend to break." Jon replied "Next the comes here to torture you he will most likely bring me to watch. He'll try to make you call yourself Reek. Pretend to be Reek."

"Why would I do that?" Theon asked. "He will not stop torturing me."

"He will if he believes that he broke you." Jon said. "When that happens, he will make you his servant and you'll know his every move."

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you." Theon said getting his idea.

"Yes." Jon said as he started to leave the room. "Three months from now we'll start the attack on the Boltons."

"Why so soon?" Theon asked. "Do we even have enough soldiers on our side?"

"I don't want to give birth to my child when my home is under their control, Theon." Jon replied. "We have more than enough. If we need more I'll send Seffon to gather more."

He opened the door and said good bye to Theon and the men outside the room.

Jon, then went to where Bran and Rickon's were locked up. He went past the man in beside their door and went inside the room.

"Hello, Bran and Rickon!" Jon said happily to both of them. Rickon immediately went to hug him, while Bran stood next to his bed looking at them.

"I missed you!" Rickon said excited.

"I missed you both." Jon said.

"When will you make them leave?" Bran asked.

"Soon, but not now." Jon replied.

A few minutes had passed. Rickon and Jon were playing a game and Bran was relaxing on his bed when Ramsay abruptly entered the room.

"Jon, let's go." Ramsay said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

Jon's little brothers looked scared as Ramsay roughly took Jon's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Jon's wasn't nervous like he use to be. Ramsay can't really hurt him physically. "Where are you taking me?" He asked as Ramsay was taking him to a familiar room.

Ramsay didn't respond as he pushed him in the room that Theon was in. As Jon tripped on something on the floor, he grabbed onto a nearby table to prevent him from falling.

"Tell me _how your brother_ found out about the assassination plan?" Ramsay asked clearly angry.

"You won't believe anything _I say_ ," Jon responded "why bother telling you _anything_!"

Ramsay walked towards Theon. Jon looked at Ramsay as he walked away from him. Even though he had talked to Theon an hour before, he had no idea as to how he was going to force himself to watch him be tortured.

Ramsay started to hurt Theon... He had stabbed, broken his finger, and punched him several times making him scream in agony. For Jon it felt like an eternity before he heard Theon say he was Reek. Jon hadn't noticed that he was crying when Ramsay said "Look at that, you're crying, Jon."

Jon wiped his tears away. "You finally got what you wanted." Jon said looking at Theon.

"I got more then I wanted." Ramsay said walking near Jon. "I made you cry."

Jon walked away from him and went to Theon. He hugged Theon an whispered "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Ramsay didn't hear what Jon said. "Thank you for trusting me..."

"Jon stop hugging him." Ramsay ordered.

"I didn't tell Robb anything." Jon lied as he let Theon go.

"He may have known but it wasn't enough for him to save half of his army." Ramsay informed Jon. "His mother, his wife, and him escaped with half of his army but he lost the North. My father died, so what do you think that means?"

"You're not the new King of the North." Jon said as Theon was listening to the conversation.

"No, the new king." Ramsay replied.

"You will _never_ be the king as long as my brother _lives_!" Jon strongly said.

"You still love him don't you?" Ramsay asked walking to him. "I bet your happy that he's alive." Jon didn't say anything as Ramsay looked at him. "What about Catelyn Stark? Are you angry that she still lives?" Again Jon didn't answer his question and looked away from him. Ramsay was now rubbing his pregnant belly affectionately. "She hurt you before, when you were young. I bet you wanted her dead, then. I heard that Robb's wife is pregnant with his child. Imagine if yours would have lived, Jon, your child would have been the older sibling." Ramsay finished.

Theon knew that Ramsay was trying to torment Jon. He could tell that Jon was in deep emotional pain. Over the time Theon had been here in this room, Jon was the only one who keep him sane. He hated seeing Jon like that in front of Ramsay.

"I had forgotten all about that until you mentioned it earlier." Jon tried to sound strong.

"They hurt you..." Ramsay continued "Why don't you make them feel what you feel?" Ramsay said. Jon stood there as Ramsay left.

After a while, Jon slid down the floor near Theon's tied form and cried silently. Theon let him cry because that's what Jon needed at the moment. After a long minute Jon finished crying. "You know, he he's right... I want Catelyn Stark dead..." he said cruelly.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	6. A Targaryen's Dying Wish

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

A lot has happened to Daenerys, she was married to Dargo. He had an infection, she wanted him to serve and against Viserys advice she resorted to blood magic.

The lady that used blood magic didn't help Daenerys, she killed her son Rhaego as payment for her husband life. The lady left her husband alive but in a vegetable state. Viserys had given her comfort when she was grieving for Rhaego. Daenerys had decided to free her husband from living in his bed for the rest of his life. She kissed him.

Viserys had tried to stop her from burning herself with their husband and son but couldn't. She had given a strong felt speech before she went into the fire with the dragon eggs.

She didn't burn and the dragon hatched from their eggs. Viserys and her people were happy and declared her their Queen. They traveled from far away and reached Meereen. Through Daenerys and Viserys' hard work Daenerys became their queen. Viserys still wanted the Iron Throne and Daenerys was willing to help him.

Daenerys and Viserys were in Meereen. They had Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion, their dragons, by their side. More specifically Viserion was Daenerys' dragon while Drogon was Viserys. Rhaegal was shared between both of them.

"My Queen, I have brought news from your spy at King's Landing." The young boy told her.

"What is the news?" Daenerys asked.

"Your older brother, Rhaergar, had fathered a child your age with Lyanna Stark." He said.

"If what you say is true, what is his name?" Daenerys asked.

"His northern name is Jon Bolton because he married into the House Bolton but his real name is Visenya II Targaryan." He replied.

"I'll take the information you have provided into consideration." Daenerys told him signaling him to leave.

Daenerys went to talk to Viserys about Visenya II Targaryan. Before she could leave a citizen had requested her attention.

" My Queen, one of your dragons has killed my little girl." He said as he showed her a little body to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm completely sure, my queen." He said looking at her.

"I will do something about it immediately." Daenerys replied.

Daenerys went to see her dragons. She was upset that Drogon had killed a little innocent girl. Viserys was going to be mad that she was going to lock him up in the dungeon. She also had to lock Rhaegal and Viserion up.

She saw them sleeping. She grabbed three chains and walked towards her children. She had put the first chain on Drogon, then Viserion but before she had a chance to put one on Rhaegal, he woke up and looked at her. She stopped moving.

Rhaegal moved away from her as he looked at the chain she had. Drogon and Viserion had woken up soon after. They tried to leave the dungeon but couldn't, Daenerys had moved near the exit of the dungeon.

Rhaegal then moved leave the dungeon, but Daenerys was in his way. Daenerys knew that he wanted to leave, she couldn't put his chain on him. His brothers were clearly angry with her. She moved out of Rhaegal's way and let him pass. Once he left, she had to leave because Drogon and Viserion were tugging at their chains. As she left she looked back at Drogon and Viserion. They were breathing fire at her.

When Daenerys composed herself, she went to see Viserys at his room. She was still wary of the information thsat she had revived about Visenya II Targaryen. She wanted to know if she and Viserys had one more family member. If it was true it wouldn't just be them both, they woud have a nephew. Viserys would know if it's true or not.

"Brother, I wish to talk to you." Daenerys said as she knoked on his door.

Viserys had opened the door. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Did our brother, Rhaergar, have a child with Lyanna Stark?" she asked him.

"Yes, why are you asking about this?" he said.

"I was told that he has married to a Bolton, dear brother." she tald him.

"They married Visenya of to a barbarian!" he was angry that his betrothed was married.

Daenerys was suprised that her brother knew Visenya's name and that they were bethrothed. "Why have you not told me about him, if you knew about his existence?" she asked.

"I was told by mother and Rhaergar to keep quiet during the war. I was young, Daenerys. Mother told me that by keeping Visenya a secret he would survive the war to marry me." Viserys explained. Rhaergar told me his name."

"Mother wanted him to live in our home without having to worry like us?" she asked.

"Not quite, Daenerys. She wanted him to live so that that he could have my heir." Viserys said.

"That can't be the only reason, right?" she asked.

"No, it isn't. She wanted Lyanna's blood to mix with our Targaryen blood. She addmired her strong will and northern beuty." he said. "I saw Lyanna once, her eyes were full of strength."

"Will you take Visenya back from them when you regain the Iron Throne?" she asked.

"Yes, it was Mother's ladt wish." Viserys said.

"Thank you for sharing our mother's dying whish." she said thinking one thing, Visenya must marry her brother no matter what. "We will make sure her wish is carried out, brother."

Viserys was glad that Daenerys wanted to help him with geting Visenya and the Iorn Thron back. "I will take what is mine with _fire_ and _blood_ ," Viserys said "sister."

"And if they don't give you what is yours," she said "remember _fire_ cannot kill a _dragon._ They can live in our own world or they can die in their old one."

"Visenya will become free of their restricted chains on his own." Viserys said looking at Daenerys. "His blood will force him to break free."

"He will become a true Targaryen when he does." Daenerys replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	7. Kill The Boy Lord Bolton

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

 **-Jon-**

A messager bird had arrived to Winterfell with Ned Stark's final letter addressed to Jon Snow. News that Jon Bolton was a Targaryan spread like wildfire. Jon had not read the letter because Ramsay had no allowed him to see it. He only knows that he's has Targaryan blood because of the big uproar that fact had caused. Jon could only speculate that his mother was Targaryan. He wouldn't know for sue unless he talks to Theon.

Three months has passed since Theon had become Reek. Jon only talked to him for short amount of time since he was with Ramsay most of the time. Ramsay has become more irritating than usual. He usually takes it out on Reek or Myranda. He may hate her but he sometimes felt bad for her. He knows what Ramsay has done in the past when he wasn't pregnant.

Three weeks ago, Jon sent Steffon with a message to Robb. Jon had asked Robb to attack Winterfell today. He also told him that there were soldiers at Winterfell willing to help him. He left out that he was with child. Even though Robb may have married another for love, he knows that Robb won't like that piece of information.

Jon walking to see Ramsay, while Theon was waiting outside the conference room that Ramsay was in. Theon was waiting for the arrow that was going to hit near the conference room. Jon told five of his solders to protect Bran and Rickon when the attack began. The rest of the soldiers ready to attack were watching Theon waiting for his signal the attack.

Jon was at the conference door ready to enter when the arrow hit the top of the door. Theon had given the signal to the soldiers. Jon heard from behind him the surprised screaming of women and children as the soldiers were fighting. From inside the conference room Jon heard the men inside start fight each other. Jon moved away from the door as Theon took his sward out and went inside.

Jon was rubbing his stomach as he heard the doors to the entrance of Winterfell open. Robb's remain army was here. Jon took longclaw out to defend himself as he looked around. Ramsay's solders were heavily outnumbered.

Jon decided to go inside to see how Theon was doing inside the conference room with Ramsay. Jon entered and saw that Theon was fighting with Ramsay, while the others were ether killing or being killed.

Jon didn't want to enter the fight because he was pregnant. He walked close to the wall. Most of the fighting between them slowly came to an end as Jon's soldiers had killed the last of Ramsay's. Theon and Ramsay were still fighting.

 **-Robb-**

Right after the Red Wedding, they had found Arya with The Hound. The Hound swar his loyalty to Robb. Arya was very happy to finally be with them. Edmure, his uncle had married Roslin Frey. The rest of the Freys were killed after the Red Wedding making Roslin Frey the only heir of Riverrun. Even though Roslin was married to his uncle, she was still their prisoner.

Before Robb left to help Jon attack the Boltons, had left Talisa, Elras (his newborn son), Arya, Roslin, and his mother near Winterfell but far away enough to be safe. They were in a tent being protected by a soldiers. Arya were reluctant to stay because she wanted to help. Robb and Catelyn didn't let her go.

On his way to Winterfell he remembered that Jon told him in a message that the soldiers fight for him had a blue scarf tied to their arms. Robb told the rest of his solders the information when the were at the main entrance of his home. Robb and his men entered Winterfell when they were allowed to enter and attacked. Robb had killed someone men as he looked for Jon. He saw him go inside a room with a weapon. Robb made his way to the room. Moments later he saw some of Jon's men leave.

 **-Jon-**

The other soldiers had left the room to keep fighting outside. Jon moved from the wall to the six-year-old he noticed earlier at the middle of the room. As he approached the young child and said "Are you alright?"

The boy looked at Jon and didn't say anything. He took out a dagger. The boy made a move to stab his stomach, Jon reacted fast and somehow accidentally managed to turn the dagger on the boy.

Theon and Ramsay had stopped fighting to look at what had just occurred. Theon was shocked, he knew that Jon didn't do it on purpose. Ramsay was smiling at the scene before him. Jon had stabbed a boy. He could tell by looking at Jon's face that he regrets what he's done. It was a beautiful sight for Ramsay Bolton.

Jon was shocked as he looked into the boys bright blue eyes. His blue eyes were wide and slowly fading in color. He was dying in front of Jon. Jon hadn't moved from his position. Robb entered the room and saw Jon standing next to the boy that was bleeding out.

Jon had never killed anyone before unlike Theon, Ramsay, Robb, and his father. The boy couldn't stand anymore and slowly fell as Jon took the dagger out of his body. Jon looked as his hands filled with the boy's blood, he then throw the dagger at the floor making a loud sound.

Robb looked at Jon's pained expression as he looked at his hands. Robb had finally noticed that Jon was pregnant because Talisa's stomach was also rounded like Jon's.

Jon looked at the floor where the boy was. Jon had killed a boy Rickon's age. He touched his belly thinking about his dead child and the dead child on the floor. As he knelt next to the boys body he thought of his mother. She would be devastated. Jon felt years of suppressing feelings resurface as he touched child's expressionless face, clearly dead.

He then noticed Robb standing by the door looking at him. Jon couldn't hold it anymore. The years of holding back the pain of losing his very first child were released... He gave a gut retching scream that only a mother could give when loosing a child. He took the child into his arms and gave him a hug. As he finished screaming he turned to look at Ramsay.

Ramsay was still smiling. He was looking at Jon and said "Look another child died near you." He continued his horrible speech as he laughed a little "Do you think our child will have the same terrible fate?" Jon slowly let go of the boy and stood up with his bloodied clothes. He turned to face Ramsay and took his sward out with his bloody hand."Well that took a while, didn't it" Ramsay said "The remaining Targaryan in Westeros has gone mad."

"Stop," Theon said "enough of this."

Ramsay looked at Theon. "But I don't think that Jon's had enough."

Theon and Ramsay resumed attacking each other. Soon two solders had entered the room to help Theon with Ramsay. They didn't attack Ramsay because they were told to wait for Theon to tell them what to do.

Jon was standing in the middle of the room, still silently crying. Robb was going to Jon when Jon took out his sward out and turned to him.

Jon didn't want to be near Robb at the moment, so he had his sward pointed at him. "Don't come near me..." Jon said gripping his sward tighter.

"Jon put the sward down." Robb said.

Theon had managed to remove Ramsay sward from him and the two soldiers took him prisoner. Ramsay struggled as he was taken out of the room. Theon looked at Jon and Robb. He had to calm Jon down. It was only the three of the inside the room.

"Jon," Theon started "his death wasn't your fault. Neither of them were."

"How was it not my fault!?" Jon yelled. "I let her push me and I stabbed the boy."

Robb was unsure of what Jon just said. He felt like he was missing something very important. Jon never told to him about anyone who hurt him.

"What Catelyn did want your fault." Theon reassured Jon. "You didn't stab him on purpose, you are trying to save yourself."

Jon made his way to Theon dropping his sward. "I was pregnant..." Jon wispered to Theon "She pushed me to stop his child's birth.. "

"How was that your fault..." Theon wispered.

Robb couldn't hear anything they were saying to each other. Gray Wind and Ghost entered the room when Edmure Tully entered.

"Robb, the attack is over..." Edmure started as he noticed the the dead boy on the ground.

Jon snapped out of his emotional state and looked at Edmure said "Where's my husband taken?"

"He was taken to the prison cells." Edmure replied noticing that Jon's hands and some of his clothes were covered in blood.

Jon walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Edmure asked.

"Nothing." Theon lied walking following Jon.

"I'll go get the rest of the of our family and soldiers." Robb said.

Robb left with Edmuer to get Talisa, Roslin, Araya and the rest of the soldiers. Jon went to his room. Theon went to Bran and Rickon's room.

-Jon's Room-

Jon had finished taking a bath and had had clean clothes as he sat next to Theon. Theon was quietly siting next to him. They were

"I'm tired..." Jon said looking at Theon. "He keeps on hurting me, even thought hes not even trying." Theon knew Jon was talking about Ramsay. "It felt like Robb ripped my heart out when he walked into the room and saw me kill that innocent boy." Theo has started to hug Jon at this point.

"It's going to be fine Jon." Theon said.

"I tired of facing this alone, Theon." Jon said. "I know you were there for me at times but you weren't there the whole time..."

Theon knew what he was talking about. The times were be Jon was away from Winterfell since he got married to him. That year and a half where he was most likely alone in Dreadfort with no protection from Ramsay.

"I scared of being like this." Jon said. "Of the boy."

 **His heart was being crushed...**

There was a knock on Jon's door. "Lord Bolton, Robb Stark has returned with his small group of freinds." said the servent said.

 **Tiny cracks started to appear...**

He called him _Lord Bolton_...

 **And just like that it broke... into million prices.**

Jon felt a sharp pain in this stomach, he doubled over in pain. Theon noticed his pain. "I'll go get help." he said.

"It's to late for that, it stared earlier..." Jon said while in pain. "By the the time you get back I would have already given birth Theon."

"Why did you hide it?" Theon asked as he helped Jon on the bed.

"I-i didn't really hide it back th-there, Theon..." Jon said between the waves of contractions.

Theon knew that he was going to help Jon with his child. Jon was in pain as the final contraction hit and he pushed. Jon could hear a baby's cry as Theon took the baby in his arms.

"It's a boy." Theon told Jon. "What's his name?" he asked as he cleaned the baby with a blanket. The baby was still crying.

"His name is Blane..." he said. Blane Bolton, heir of Dreadfort was born...

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


	8. Jon's Truth

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

Jon had Blane in his arms as he went to go see them. He looked at his son, Blane had the brightest eyes he has ever seen. Jon knew he got those eyes from Ramsay. During the time they spent together Jon had become attached to Ramsay. He and Ramsay's relationship was unique others would see it as awful. Ramsay could only show his love by hurting him. Jon could tell when Ramsay was worried for him yesterday because he had made hurtful comments. He hoped that Blane would't turn out like his father.

Jon stopped walking when he saw Robb standing next to his wife who was holding their child. The Starks were back home but the was will continue. He saw Lady Cately and his younger sister, Arya. Bran and Rickon had gone to see them when they arrived. Arya and Bran were happy to see each other, they were playing like they did in the past. Rickon was talking and hugging his mother, he was probably telling her what happened to him and Bran. Jon walked to wards them. Robb had noticed him.

"Hello." Robb said. "This s Talisa, my wife... And my son, Elras Stark." he said nervous about Jon's reaction.

"Your wife and son have beautiful names." he replies as Talisa looked at him.

"Who is the baby you are holding?" Robb asked him.

"His name is Blane Bolton." Jon replied. "I had him when you left to get your family."

Robb was loking at Blane. Talisa could see her husband's anger, she did know that Robb deeply hated his brother's husband. After the letter Jon had sent to him, Robb's revealed to her about who was Ramsay Bolton, he was cruel to anyone. She could only assume that he was that way with Jon.

After Theon had searched Ramsay's private room, he found Ned's letter to Jon. He then want to see Jon. He found him with Robb and his wife. "Jon," Theon said "I found your father's letter."

Catelyn had turned to them as her children stopped their activities. They saw as Theon handed Jon the letter. Jon opened it and decided to read it out loud for them to hear.

"Jon Snow of House Bolton," Jon wished that Bolton wasn't on the letter. "I'm sure by now that you know about my death. I promised to tell you who your mother is. I always keep my promises, Jon. You are my nephew, I'm not your father." Jon, Catelyn, Robb, and his siblings, no, his cousins were shocked at what was just said.

Catelyn felt betrayed... Her late husband had lied to her for years. This whole time she had thought that Jon and Robb had done a horrible sin but as it turns out Jon was not Ned' son. But that didn't make it less of a sin, they were cousins. She had done terrible things to Jon because of her jealousy. However, she wont say sorry for killing his and Robb's child. That child would have been born out of incest. They had acted out of lust, not love. She knew the moment Robb married Talisa that Jon's old on her son was very strong. This was the main reason she could not possibly like her, Jon and Talisa looked a lot alike. Their eyes were the same shade of clear glassy gray. Catelyn knew that was the reason Robb betrayed the Frey's. Catelyn didn't want Jon to be right back then but she can't deny it anymore... Jon had control of Robb.

"You are the son of my sister, Lyanna Stark and Rhaergar Targaryen. This means Daenerys Targaryen is your ant and Viserys Targaryan is your uncle." as Jon kept reading, he realized, his father and mother were both dead.

Jon was still prepossessing the information. He was Rhaergar's son... Lyanna was his mother...Robb was his cousin. Daenerys and Viserys were his relatives. The Targaryen were widely known for their madness and he was married to Ramsay... a man known for his cruelty. Jon wanted to be Ned Stark's son, he was the man that took care of him ever since he was young. Catelyn's actions towards him weren't justified.

"You are the real heir of the Iron Throne. I am sorry that I have lied to you and my family. Your mother told me that she named you Jon Targaryan but Rhaergar named you _Visenya_ II Targaryen." he was confused, he had two names?

Robb was always knew that Jon always wanted to know who his mother was but Robb never thought that Jon would also get a new father. Robb was happy that his bro- cousin found out about his parents. He felt less guilty for bedding Jon. They were cousins, not brother's.

"People will mostly want to kill you or protect you because they will only see you as a Targaryen in their eyes, but always remember you are also a Stark." Jon said.

Theon knew who Jon was. He there when Ramsay first read the letter. It didn't change anything. Jon was the same person grew up with. He knew that others will see him differently.

"Ned Stark of House Stark..." Once he finished, he looked at them, they were very surprised except Talisa.

Jon decided to go see Ramsay in the prison cells.

"I'm sorry, I need to go see my husband." Jon final said.

"You cant go alone, Jon." Robb said.

"I never said I was going alone." Jon said "You, Talisa, Theon, and Lady Catelyn are coming with me. Even if I went alone, he wouldn't kill me because he loves me."

Robb looked at Jon, he seemed spectacle that Ramsay loved Jon. Jon started heading to Ramsay's prison cell. Robb, Talisa (still holding her son), Theon, and Catelyn silently followed. Catelyn't like Jon's new found attitude, he used to be submissive to any noble, now he has a noble attitude.

Once they arrived at Ramsay's prison, Theon had unlocked the door for them to enter. Ramsay was sitting on the floor across the door. Jon was the first enter followed by Robb and Catelyn. Ramsay looked a at Jon and noticed the baby in his arms.

"Is that our son?" Ramsay asked Jon ignoring the others.

"Yes, I named him Blane." he replied. "I want to know who have you told about my real parents."

"The Lannisters know." Ramsay said standing up. "Possibly, the Targaryens."

"Why are you telling us this?" questioned Catelyn.

"I'm not telling you, I'm telling _my_ husband." Ramsay said. "Jon, how is Myranda?"

"She is dead." Jon said. "I killed her before the attack."

"I'll miss her, she was good in bed!" he said looking at Jon. Robb and Catelyn were disgusted by what he said."But she's not as good as you."

"Stop your nonsense, Ramsay, I'm not in the mood." Jon said calmly as he noticed Robb getting angry. "The war is still going on and I want to ask something to Robb and Lady Catelyn."

"What do you want to ask us?" Catelyn asked.

"Let me take Blane back home to Dreadfort." Jon asked them. Robb didn't know why he wanted to leave. "Ramsay can stay here as your prisoner."

"This is your home, Jon!" Robb said outraged at Jon's request. "I wont let you leave."

"I'm married to Ramsay, so his home is mine. His son and I belong in Dreadfort." Jon said.

"Robb, if he wants to leave Winterfell he should be able to leave." Talisa said. "Forcing him to stay would make him unhappy."

"Let us go..." Jon said.

"You will stay!" Robb said asserting himself as the King of the North. "You will be our hostage."

"That turned out fine, wouldn't you agree, love." Ramsay said. "How are you going to keep him here, Stark? The war is still going. You can't be at two places at once."

"Shut up!" Robb made a move to hurt him but Jon stopped him before he could.

"Robb don't." Jon said holding a hand on his chest. Jon was still holding Blane, so Robb didn't try anything. "You cant make me stay. When I get the chance I will leave and I will never ever come back. If you try to get me back from Dreadfort there will be a battle."

"Why don't you want to stay here?" Talisa asked while holding Elras. "Did something bad happen to you?"

"Catlen stark made him miscarry Robb Stark's child." Ramsay said looking at Robb. "Do you still want him to stay?"

Jon and Theon looked at Ramsay shocked. Catelyn stepped back as Robb looked at her. Talisa was complacently unsure whether to believe him.

"Lets not believe what he's saying." Theon tried to help Jon before things got ugly.

Jon decided to leave them. "Since I can't leave Winterfell, I'll head to my vary own prison room. Goodbye."

After Jon had left before they could question him about what Ramsay had just told them. The rest with the exception of Ramsay left and locked the prison cell. It was time for bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had finals.


	9. A Hostage in Winterfell

Tittle: Show Them How it Feels to Lose What They Love, Jon...

Parings: RobbxJon, RamsayxJon, RobbxTalisa, JonxTheon (friendship),

Warnings: mpreg, implied incest/torture/non-con/abuse, death, and family drama.

* * *

has been two days, the atmosphere between Robb and Jon was tense. Jon would refuse to talk to Robb and he would spend time with Theon more. Robb had not been given a chance to talk to him.

"You know Theon, I never thought that I would feel like a prisoner in Winterfell." Jon told him as Theon entered his room.

"Robb loves you," Theon said walking over to Blane's crib. "he wants you close to him."

"Doesn't he know it's too late for that?" Jon said siting on his bed looking at Theon while Ghost's head was on his lap. "He's married to that girl and has a son with her."

"Jon, his father died and Sansa is still at King's Landing while were are safe." Theon said geting hold of Blane as Robb and Gray Wind walked in to see them talking. "He just wants to make sure you are safe. He doesn't believe that Dreadfort is safe for you."

"Theon, his death and Sansa being held captive doesn't give him the right to keep me here." Jon said as Robb heard him as he stood by the door. Ghost turned to look at the two intruders. "Robb should know that I have lived at Dreadfort for three years and in those years I have managed to live in the worst environment."

"You may have the Bolton's heir but that doesn't mean Dreadfort's house hold will accept you with open arms." looking at the baby in his arms. Ghost jumped of the bed and walked over to the door to meet his brother.

"Funy how things turn out, I was never Ned Stark's son but I felt devastated when I knew died." Jon said quietly not noticing Robb by the open door. "I'm Jon Snow and Visenya II Targaryen. Who do you think the people are going to call me?"

"You will always be Jon." Robb said as their direwolfs were greeting each other.

"How long have you been there?" Jon questioned as stood he up.

"Not long." Robb said.

"Then leave." Jon said looking at Robb.

"I came here to take you to court about Dreadfort and Bolton." Robb said looking cruly at him. "Bring the Bolton Baby with you."

No words were said as Jon took Blane from Theon's hands. Jon remembered that today was his name day. He said nothing to Robb or Theon as they left to Robb's meeting roon. Ghost and Gray Wind followed them.

As they entered the room Jon noticed Lord Edmure, his wife, Talisa, Catelyn. "Quite an audience." Jon said sarcastically to everyone in the room. "Lady Roslin, how's you father? What happend to Lord Olyvar? I haven't seen him since his visit to Dreadfort."

Robb and Catelyn had stared at Jon like he just killed a baby. "My father and Olyvar are dead, my lord." she said sadly and quietly bowing her head.

"Oh... they were murdered." Jon said looking at her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Olyvar seemed like an honourable man. He once protected me from my husband once."

"Thank you for your kind words, Lord Bolton." Roslin said not expecting Jon's words.

"Lets get this started." Robb said as he sat on his chair. "Why do you want to go to Dreadfort?"

"I want to live with my son at Dreadfort in peace." Jon said.

"Who are you going to support in this war?" Lord Edmure asked.

"I will suport no one." Jon replied. "Not even my own families, Targaryen or Stark."

"Then we can't alow you to leave." Catelyn said. "How can we be sure you are not helping the Targaryens, Visenya?"

"I wish not to be called that." Jon said looking at Catelyn. "I have no communication with them and I have just learned about my true parents."

" _Jon_ , why will you not be on anyones side?" Robb stressed his name.

"Lannister, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell, Frey, Tully, Arryn, Bolton, Martell, they're all just spokes on a wheel." Jon said holding Blane as he stood in the middle of Robb's conference room. "This one's on top and that one's on top and on and on it spins," Jon looked at his son "crushing those on the ground." Jon said looking at Talisa and Robb. "I wish to not be a part of the wheel."

"You can't say that!" Jon angryly looked at Catelyn as she yelled at him. "You are our _hostage_!"

"When was I _you_ r hostage? Robb Stark has kept me here not you." Jon said looking at her with pure hate. " I _hate_ you more than life itself! I would rather die than be your _hostag_ e."

"Enough of Jon." Robb said earning him a glare from Jon.

"I wish to leave." Jon said. "To leave Winterfell and let you fight a war against the Lannisters and Targaryens for an Iorn Throne. A throne that is worth nothing compared to what you will lose."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes looking at Robb, who looked like he was going to explode. "Then leave!.." Robb snaped anger raising as he stood from his chair. "Leave with your Bolton Bastard!"

"I would have had your bastard if it weren't for your mother." Jon said as he left the room confirming Ramsay's words right.

 **-Somewhere-**

A green dragon was flying through the sky heading to the north. He wanted to find a new mother. His old mother had locked his brothers up. He knew that finding the person was going to be hard but he could feel him or her from far away. Before he had come to this strange land he had flown through the ocean. The dragon wanted to find a mother that would not lock him up.

He looked down to earth and saw a caste. The castle had a flag that had a direwolf head on it. The dragon could tell that his mother was inside the castle. He saw a man walk out of said castle. He want to the ground and looked at the man carefully and noticed he had a baby in his arms. The man looked at the dragon as he prospectively held the baby. The dragon steped foward as the man steped back.

The dragon looked at him as the door opened revealing more humans. They stoped in their traks and also looked at the dragon infront of the man befor him. The dragon didn't attack them.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have also had this posted on Wattpad.


End file.
